Vakka
Vakka was a Kilrathi Baron and father of Jukaga nar Vakka. Character Although being one of the 8 nobles present in the Imperial council, he often opposed contemporary politics and questioned many decisions. Among other things, Vakka questioned whether slaves should be intimidated or punished for doing their work more efficiently, but believed that they should be given some hope, or it would be impossible for them to work well. A part of his character also pitied the races conquered by the Empire, acknowledging their bravery, and some were more intelligent than the Kilrathi. Furthermore, he questioned whether the present state of the Empire of Kilrah would be sustainable; expanding recklessly through the universe, exterminating and subjugating races and replacing them with Kilrathi rulers, instead of allying with them, would only create scarce forces and thin borders. Biography Vakka was a reppesentative of the Council of Eight. his oldest friend was Harga, an old veteran who lost appeal to wars. Sometime before 2634 his clan invaded the Terran colony on Fawcett's World and learned from the humans. He realized that the entity known as the Terran Confederation was very powerful and said to the Council that this matter must be addressed. This time Vakka didn't exterminate the conquered aliens but curiosity compelled him to study them for a year. Getting to know them, he admired their unique tenacity of spirit and realized that their Confederation had a certain vibrancy and depth, deep web of alliances and colonies, assets that the Kilrathi Empire lacked. He was present in the Imperial Palace when the matter of war was discussed and he presented The Emperor announced his decision of war against the Terrans, and was the only one among the 8 clan leaders who did not growl in approvement, althought 2 other clan barons were also leery for the decision. To evade a blood challenge, he indicated ceremoniously his submission placing down his nagga tooth dagger and explained his considerations as it would be not the ideal moment for a new campaign, mentioning the threat from the center of the galaxy. The destruction of the Confederation and its potential would not benefit the Empire. He encountered opposition from Crown Prince Gilkarg nar Kiranka (who was eager to win his own campaign and gain honor), and was accused as a coward by Gilkarg's eldest son, Prince Ratha nar Kiranka. Thrakhath nar Kiranka even suggested executing Vakka. Ratha and Gilkarg countered his concerns by saying that conquering the Terrans would make them stronger to encounter the approaching power. Vakka met with no support, not even from the barons whose sectors were close to the Nephilim, and even his son looked at him embarassed. Decided that he shouldn't provoke a civil war among the clans, he entered the circle and joined his dagger with the other's and let the ceremonial cry. He spent the following days by having slaves working on a prototype shield-penetrating torpedo capable of damaging the ships themselves. The idea was taken from information on some Terran war games, taken from the human prisoners. It was tested repeatedly against shield generators before against a full-size ship. Still 1/3 malfunctioned. 80 days before the scheduled assault, he demonstrated a hologram with an Asjaka destroying a with the use of that weapon. Although it was still in very early testing stages, the Crown Prince ordered him to push his slaves on perfecting this technology in 80 days, ready to be used against the Terran base at McAuliffe on the Confederation Day. Vakka knew that the Emperor intended that many noble youths perished in the assault so that his clan would be even stronger. To spare his son, he insisted to Nargth to remove him from the fighters and have him as his aide. He also arranged for him to visit Fawcett's World and meet with Abram, study human culture and understand their foes better, when he would take his place in the clan. category:Kilrathi